daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Maggie Horton Kiriakis
Margaret'' "'''Maggie" Kiriakis (nee Simmons; formerly Horton) http://www.nbc.com/days-of-our-lives/bios/suzanne-rogers/ is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of our Lives, a long running serial drama about everyday life in the town of Salem. She has been played by actress Suzanne Rogers since August 20, 1973.Soap Opera Digest, Suzanne Rogers: Sometimes Nice Girls Finish First, by Barbara DeNalte (1984) Maggie was created by scriptwriter William J. Bell, and executive producer Betty Corday as one of "Days of our Lives" earliest characters. She was paired with already established character, Mickey Horton. Maggie became a much bigger part of the show in later years. For her work as Maggie, Rogers won a Daytime Emmy in 1979 for her portrayal of an alchoholic. Her son is Daniel Jonas, and her granddaughter is her best friend, Melanie Jonas. Maggie's storylines are focused on love, life, and family troubles. She is portrayed as an esentially kind woman, who is always loving and generally supportive of her family. In 1979, Maggie became an alchoholic after losing her adoptive daughter Janice Barnes to her biological mother. This storyline is what helped Suzanne win her Emmy. A very prominent story in 1984 included Maggie learning that she had a disease called Myasthenia Gravis. The storyline mirrored Suzanne Rogers real life struggle with the disease which initially caused her to leave the show for a short period in 1984. In 2003, a very controversial storyline erupted under the reign of headwriter James E. Reilly. This storyline included the firing of seven veteran actors over the course of a year. Maggie was one of them, and the recovering alchoholic was bludgeoned to death in her kitchen with a wine bottel by Marlena Evans. However, in a surprise move all of the veteran actors were rehired in 2004 and the characters turned up alive on the secret Island of "Melaswen". Rogers has remained with "Days of our Lives" ever since. Maggie's most well known relationship is her on-screen pairing with, Mickey Horton. The two met in Rogers first episode that aired in 1973. Maggie under the presumed named Marty (he was suffering from memory loss at the time), stumbles onto young Maggie Simmons farm. Over time the two became extremely close, and their bond became central to the characters until Mickey's off screen death in 2010. John Clarke, the originaly Mickey, left the show in 2004 after he started suffering from health problems. After four failed recasts, the producers decided to kill the character off. The show foreshadowed his death around early Christmas with him passing away on January 14 from a heart attack. In the 2010-2011 school year, Maggie and Victor fell in love, and have kissed quite a few times. However, due to Victor's past as a thug, Maggie's guilt over falling in love with someone other than Mickey, and Vivian's plotting, they have difficulty beginning a relationship. They become heavily involved in the summer of 2011, but the DiMera-Kiriakis feud puts their relationship at risk when Brady beats up EJ on the pier. Victor, Hope and Bo, among others, try to protect Brady, but Stefano organizes a meeting with Victor on the pier. Stefano's henchman, Marco, tries to assassinate Victor, but Maggie saves him and takes the bullet for him unintentionally. Maggie goes into a coma and nearly dies. The two mob families start a war in which Chad DiMera is shot while trying to make peace. Sonny Kiriakis, along with Victor, makes peace between the families, as a recovering Maggie suggests. In late summer, after discussing marriage, Victor proposes to Maggie, and she accepts. The two celebrate as the Horton Town Square is opened up, and old friends like John, Marlena, Jack, Carrie and Austin return to town. Vivian leaves Salem for India with her assisstant Ivan, along with Taylor Raines and her boyfriend Quinn. Now that Vivian is gone, Maggie and Victor can savor their relationship in peace. Maggie wishes for Melanie to be her maid of honor. On November 8th, 2011, during a snow storm, Maggie and Victor finally exchange vows in an intimate ceremony with Melanie as the maid of honor and Justin married them. Maggie is over protective of Daniel. Relationships *Mickey Horton (widowed) *Victor Kiriakis (husband) *Melanie Jonas (granddaughter; via Daniel) *Parker Jonas (grandson; via Daniel) *Daniel Jonas (son) *Yurgos Kiriakis (father-in-law; deceased) *Sophie Kiriakia (mother-in-law; deceased) *Justin Kiriakis (nephew through marriage) *Sonny Kiriakis (nephew through marriage) *Adrienne Johnson Kiriakis (niece-in-law through marriage) *Hope Williams Brady (niece) *Jennifer Horton Deveraux (niece) *Abigail Deveraux (great-niece) *Shawn- Douglas Brady (great-nephew) *Ciara Alice Brady (great-niece) *Zack Brady (great-nephew) *Lucas Horton (nephew) *Will Horton (great-nephew) References Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Current Cast Members Category:Simmons Family Category:Horton Family Category:Kiriakis Family Category:Females